The Confusing Ride of Love
by DracothePunk
Summary: I dont own Sailor Moon or its characters wold be awsome so here is a story of Haruka and Michiru's confusing love life
1. Default Chapter

Haruka sat with Michiru and watched her as she slipped into a slumber. As Michiru finally dozed off she began to dream.

Michiru's Dream

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE -UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"No wait !" cried Usagi but there was no talking them out of it. Sailor Star Fighter was an enemy in their eyes. Well that and Haruka was angry with him. Haruka had Usagi in a corner and now he has to come by her.

"What is this all about Haruka-san ?" Seiya-Kun demanded

"Leave the weaklings! We have our own mission to attend to " argued Yaten-Kun

"Wait Yaten! We have to fight !" Seiya cried back his brother

"We don't ! YATEN-Kun is right leave it be Seiya-kun. We must Find Princess Kakyu for we must return home again.

"Leave if you want! I wont back down FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"WHAT!" The feuding senshi demanded

"Stop this now. We are joined by planet power. We should help each other cried Sailor Moon

"I don't fight along side with traitors" yelled out Uranus

"That wasn't us" cried Fighter

Uranus thought back to a battle with Galaxia they were always around when the Animates showed up why was that could it be a misunderstanding or not . But they also had high energy reading those like Galaxia had.

"They were just looking for their Princess."

Dream Ends

Haruka watched Michiru sleep. She was so peaceful. It was the only time of day she wasn't worried. Haruka felt a cool breeze come in from the Patio door.

::Strange thought I closed that:: she thought and left Michiru's side leaving her in great danger

Haruka stepped into the living and saw a shadow through the curtain

"who's there?!" she cried out

"Its just me Haruka-kun!" whispered Mako-chan. Haruka joined the girl outside.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just had to see you is all…"

"why?"

"Well.. I've been wanting to tell you something for sometime now.. I-I"

"What is it ?"

Mako-Chan pounced forward and pressed her lips hard against Haruka's. And the oddest thing happened Haruka didn't fight her, or push her back. Just opened her tongue and explored the younger girls mouth virgously. Mako was a little surprised at first but gave into it. Haruka opened her eyes and realized it wasn't Michiru.

This was Mako-chan

"Oh God…" She whispered as she pushed her away

"what's wrong

"WRONG this is wrong… Michi-chan" she whispered and went to the room. There'd been a struggle. But some how was managed to keep quiet. There was a letter on the bed.

__

Meet me at Tokyo Tower in 15 min at midnight if you are serious about your lover. If not kiss the other one ..what's the difference Obviously you didn't see one.

Haruka balled up the letter and put her fist through the mirror of the vanity she felt . She jumped when the phone rang

MEOW….


	2. The Confusing ride of love the tears are...

"Tin Nyanko …Where's? Michi-chan?

"She is awfully pretty…. Does she scream load?? I thought I'd ask since u would know and all

"If you harm one hair on her head…"

Michiru let out a loud scream

"MICHIRU!!!!"

"Tokyo tower in 15 min to pledge your loyalty to me or your pretty girlfriend dies…and Haruka you don't mind if have a little taste do you ?"

"NYANKO!!"

"You know I don't think that you will come….because I mean you have that other girl maybe I should just kill her now… no ill have a taste first "

"NYANKO IF YOU SO MAUCH AS.."

The line went dead. Haruka threw the phone at the wall. Mako walked in the room.

"Where is Michi-chan?" She asked a crying Haruka

"They took her?"

"Who Haruka who ?"

"Tin Nyanko." she said in such a sad voice it made Mako burst into tears

"I'll call the senshi."

"No There is only one person who I want to help me. And whether I admit it or not he is the only one that can help me besides he owes me a favor.

Haruka sighed and went off to dress

"Haruka-kun"

Haruka turned her head looked at Mako with such an evil glare full of tears that it hurt Mako so much she knew to let herself out

"By..

But before she could finish the Haruka was gone into her bathroom

Haruka soon was ready ran down to her car got in and took off she was driving so fast that to the people in the streets she looked like a blur flying by while she was driving she began to remember her first kiss with Michiru.

"Racers take your marks" The announcer cried. Haruka kneeled at the staring line. She looked up as the breeze suddenly shifted. She looked up further to see Michiru in the stands. She luminated like she was the only one there

The Gun went off and as it did so did Haruka she was first in the first lap first in the second and first in the third for the win.

After bout an hour or so the arena finally cleared out and Haruka took her mark to take a few lap b4 heading home.

"You ran a great race today " said a soft sweet voice

Haruka looked up and saw Michiru standing there "Thanx I saw you in the crowd"

"I figured you would" said Michiru now standing directly in front of her

"Haruka-kun I've been wanting to tell you something for some time now"

"What is it?"

Michiru bent done lunged forward and kissed Haruka deeply. Haruka was shocked when she finally pulled away .

"Michi… think of what your getting yourself into. You know I am a girl

"It doesn't matter" she said and kissed her deeply again


End file.
